


【Obikin/AO】Tick Tack

by Andith



Category: Obikin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith
Summary: ABO单性转，少女安妮xObi，HE，甜。如果要说哪里酸一定是王老师心酸。注意转的是Ani。对，就是孕/车之前发生的事。





	【Obikin/AO】Tick Tack

1.  
Obi-wan不知道事情为什么会变成这样。他仰头饮尽杯中的蓝色液体，把空了的杯子向吧台内部推了推。

到底是哪里出了错？

“再来一轮。”敲了敲吧台，他用右手抵住已经有些发晕的头，中指企图揉开自己紧皱的眉头。

有冲击力的画面在他脑子里挥之不去，一下又一下地折磨他的神经，造成酒精也无法缓解的疼痛。Qui-Gon把她交给自己抚养仿佛还是昨天——不不那是十年前。

抬起玻璃杯，又重重放回桌子上，他恨不得就这样一头撞在桌面。

昨天，Anakin给他告白才是昨天。

猛地灌下去的烈酒呛得他咳起来，甚至呛出了眼泪，他一下子倒在桌上，脸埋在双臂环抱中，发出一声无可奈何的呻吟。

Anakin Skywalker，这个他一手抚养长大的，他养了十年的，一个半月前分化成了Alpha的，去了一个月夏令营才回来的小屁孩给他说她爱他。

恋人那种爱，想标记他那种爱。

他还记得Anakin见他露出欣慰又吃惊的笑容，面容从未有过的严肃认真，在他准备给出一个属于长者的拥抱时用这句话狠狠地打了他的脸。

“我没有开玩笑Obi-wan。”她说，“我想占有你。”

也许是因为我是离她最近的Omega。Obi-wan晕乎乎地想，只是一时的意乱情迷，她很快会意识到这不过是依赖的延伸。自觉理清了思绪，Obi-wan扶着边缘企图站起来，却又在下一秒跌坐回凳子上。

该死的酒精。叹了口气，Obi-wan耐心地坐着等待平衡力的恢复，枕着头部的柔软靠垫与酒吧里柔和的音乐让他眼皮越来越沉重。

“男性Omega？这可真稀有。”陌生的Alpha信息素引起了Obi-wan的警觉，他睁开眼睛握紧手里的杯子做好随时操起来砸在对方脑袋上的准备挑起嘴角：“我就把那当作称赞了。”

“那是自然。”对方凑近一些，扑面而来的劣质烟味让Obi-wan差点忍不住吐他一脸。

“你要了葡萄酒？”Obi-wan扭开头，空气中弥散着的淡淡酒味冲散了萦绕在鼻腔里令人作呕的刺鼻气息。

不对，不是酒。

Obi-wan皱眉，这个气味他太熟悉了，闻起来像是烈酒，但又会在环绕他身旁时失去Alpha的攻击性。

Anakin。

果然。Obi-wan的视线被属于少女的修长身形遮了去，恼人的烟味完全被从自己身边隔开。

“滚开。”Anakin斜靠在吧台上，毫不收敛地释放自己的信息素，她冲吧台里努了努嘴，“谢了Rex。再帮我个忙，把他丢出去，下次喝酒我请。”

从Obi-wan手里拿走酒杯，指腹轻轻蹭着与他嘴唇相接的边缘，Anakin笑着伸出手：“回家了醉鬼。”

“你单独在家害怕了？”把钞票拍在桌上顺势借力站起来，他用笑容掩饰脑中的晕眩，在Anakin面前可不能腿软。

“怕某位肯诺比先生醉倒在路上怕得不行。”强势地拉住Obi-wan的手腕绕过自己的肩，“你是准备这样在这里站一天？”

不置可否，确实站不太稳的Obi-wan将大半个身体的重量全部压在她身上，丝毫不担心比自己还要矮几厘米的Anakin是否支撑得住。克隆人酒吧离Obi-wan的公寓不过5分钟的路程，他心安理得地享受着人肉拐杖的服务，深一脚浅一脚地踩在路上，还有几次差点绊得Anakin连带自己一个狗吃屎。

真的长大了。在第三次被Anakin从与路面亲密接触的险境中解救出来后，Obi-wan看着自己脑袋旁边毛乎乎的栗色短发笑着想，葡萄酒的味道闻起来还不赖。

然后他就看到Anakin的脖子以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“你喝醉以后说话都不过脑子的吗Obi-wan。”

他看见Anakin别开了头，他听见Anakin小声地嘟囔，带着点抱怨的意思，又染着藏不住的欣喜。愣了两秒，Obi-wan才有些尴尬地低下头看向自己擦得锃亮的皮鞋，用空闲的手捋了捋刘海。

该死，怎么说出来了。

掏出钥匙，插进去，右转两圈，推门，一切和往常没什么不同，除了Anakin放在自己腰间的手，除了自己环在Anakin颈间的臂。

“浴室还是卧室？”

“浴室。”Obi-wan靠在墙上，就像他刚才靠着Anakin，扶着的墙是冰凉的，一点也不像Anakin。

“……我帮你。”Anakin见Obi-wan皱起眉头，“你摔倒了更麻烦。”

妥协地叹了口气，Obi-wan点点头，任由Anakin把他牵过去安置在马桶上坐下。

“Anakin。”Obi-wan喊，盯着面前的地板，声音微不可闻。

我得帮她认清楚。

“Anakin。”他抬起头来，转向正在折磨自己洗脸毛巾的人。

皱了皱眉，Anakin停下手里的动作。

“我是和你最亲近的Omega，所以你难免——”

Anakin把毛巾扔在他脸上，热乎乎的还滴着水，“你喝醉了Obi-wan，我不听醉鬼说话。我在外面等你。”

高跟鞋踩得地板嗒嗒地响，比起走路更像是在发泄怒气地用力，Obi-wan扶住额头，难受地摇了摇，无比的清醒。

明天她肯定又要闹一整天的脾气了。

2.  
“早上好。”

Obi-wan看着一桌的早餐，从火腿培根到法式面包，从鲜榨果汁到蔬菜沙拉一应俱全，几乎要堆满整个桌子，他愣了愣，径直走向冰箱，拿出还有一天就要过期的牛奶，连问好都被吓回了肚子。

Anakin没有闹脾气，Anakin还做了一堆吃的。

这太不Anakin了。

“今天怎么吃这么丰盛？”冰牛奶润湿咽喉滑过食道，连带着Obi-wan有些慌乱的心一起灌进胃里。

“心血来潮。”Anakin耸耸肩，无所谓地说着，一边还从冰箱里拿出两个布朗尼。

屁的心血来潮。Obi-wan的头比昨天还要痛，他拦住要跑过来帮自己拉开椅子的Anakin，坐下拿起一片面包泄愤似地狠狠咬了一口。Anakin真的要追求他。

真的吗……？他看着率先把一个布朗尼吞下肚子，然后目光往自己蛋糕上瞟的Anakin，拿起纸巾站起来擦掉她嘴角残留的奶油，把自己的布朗尼放在她面前，眼中流转着安心和温柔的笑意，他又重新坐下，与Anakin回到原来的距离。

Anakin顿了顿，把蛋糕推回去，靠在椅子上双手环抱在胸前，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

“不要把我当成孩子对待。”Anakin的声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的一样，透着点委屈，又有无法忽视的成人意味的欲望，让Obi-wan心里一紧，“我是一个Alpha。”

Obi-wan愣愣地吃了口蛋糕，尝不出什么味，叉子把盘里的切成一小块一小块。他本来不喜欢甜食，家里常备甜点是为Anakin养成的习惯，在经常被强迫着吃下喂到嘴边的一口后，也就习惯了这种甜腻的味道。

水杯送到嘴边，抬起头来，毫无意外撞进Anakin凝视着自己的眼眸，直率得不带任何掩饰，渴望得不带任何杂质，纯粹的，成人的，火热的。

“咳咳——”猛地放下杯子，手背擦去嘴上的水渍，Obi-wan皱眉瞪了Anakin一眼，“笑什么，你不用去上学?”

拿出上位者的姿态，企图挽回长者的自尊。很好，就这样。

“还没清醒吗Obi-wan？我还在放假，而你答应了要带我去大学听课。”

哦对，怎么把这件事给忘了。Obi-wan站起来，为可以短暂从Anakin想把自己生吞一样的眼神中逃离而松一口气，握住卧室门吧，他转头，看见Anakin一副大型犬等候命令的模样，顿了顿：“你有十分钟来准备。”

“嘿，我又不是你随便穿上衣服就能走！Obi——！”

关上门把Anakin的大呼小叫隔绝在外，Obi-wan解开睡衣的扣子。

扳回一局。

 

  
总的来说Obi-wan还是挺喜欢上课的，安静而专注的氛围，认真的神色和活跃的课堂气氛，不是自夸，他确实是位非常受学生欢迎的教授。今天的课堂却让他如站针毡，罪魁祸首是某位坐在第一排神色专注的准大一新生，某位吸引了全班注意力的新生，某位注意力全在自己身上的新生。

“咔嗒”

Obi-wan循声望去，不出意外地看见染着红黑头发的学生一脸冷漠地走进来，在看见Anakin的时候愣了几秒，然后拉开椅子坐下，又把椅子不动声色地挪离Anakin了几厘米。

“你又迟到了Maul。”Obi-wan看着这个坐在Anakin旁边有些脸红的问题学生，在小本本上把他从公事上的警惕名单转到了私事上的。

Maul蹙起眉头，定定地看了几秒Obi-wan，冷笑道：“你的课毫无意义。”

习惯了Maul的挑衅，但今天和以往太过不同。Obi-wan本能地看向Anakin，果然，毫不意外地收获了一脸的阴郁怒气。

“但你还是因为怕挂科来上课了。”Anakin双手环抱在胸前，带有侵略意味的Alpha信息素朝Maul压过去，“你完全可以出去，门没有锁。”

像是被醺醉一样红了脸，Maul拎起自己刚刚才放下的黑色背包怒气冲冲地走了出去。

“好了。”Obi-wan把手上的书往讲桌上随意一扔，松了松领带做出一副解放了的神情，“既然你们的注意力又一次被转移，而且我也想快一点回到我舒适的办公室里。”

他听见下面发出零零散散的笑声，继续道：“今天我们就上到这里，别忘了你们的作业。”

为了证明自己所言非虚，Obi-wan迅速收拾好自己的东西，第一个说了再见，第一个离开了教室，第一个到了楼梯口，至于Anakin，他从不怀疑她跟好自己的能力。

“课上完了Anakin，你现在该回家去。”

“但我一个人回去会很危险。”

“你已经成年了。”这种时候到会觉得危险了。

“我只是个柔弱的小姑娘。”

“同时也是个Alpha。”去她的柔弱，说得像刚才用性别优势压迫Beta的不是她一样。

“我会迷路。”

“……”

无耻。太无耻了。她根本没有找借口的意思。

“直说吧。”认命地打开办公室的门，Anakin的撒娇总是这么强硬，总是这么让他无法拒绝。

“我想和你一起。”Anakin顿了顿，眼角堆满了坏笑，“还有无论地铁还是坐车都很累人。”

后半句不是借口。Obi-wan无奈地摇摇头，率先走进去，把桌上的速溶咖啡扔给Anakin，指了指桌上的马克杯：“跟来了就得做事，柔弱的小姑娘。”

等Anakin把咖啡递到他面前，Obi-wan接过抿了一口，打开空调的开关。

“刚刚的是谁？”

“Darth Maul。”Obi-wan想起他就叹口气，“几乎不来上课，要不是怕挂科，他可能会把我堵在小巷里揍一顿。”

“那我就把他揍了，然后扔到疯人院去。”Anakin撅着嘴，“你们怎么会有这么大过节？”

“不，是他单方面讨厌我。他总觉得是我赶走了Palpatine，用一些肮脏的大人手段夺走了本该属于他亲爱的老教授的位置。”

“明明是他自己抛弃这些学生搞研究去了。你就没想过解释？”

“你也看到他今天对我的态度了。”耸了耸肩，Obi-wan从桌子底下掏出一打作业堆在Anakin面前。

“……这是？”

“是你自愿留下来当助手的。”Obi-wan把手边的电脑推过去，“把等级输进去，用我教你怎么做吗？”

“我不会用电脑。”

“我怎么记得你是以第一名考进计算机系的？”

悠哉悠哉地又喝了口咖啡，Obi-wan闲适地靠在自己柔软的皮椅上：“加油。”

“去你的吧Obi-wan。”

“注意语言Anakin。”

 

 

吃饭的时候因为看她一脸疲态，Obi-wan破例给她多点了一个冰淇淋，奥利奥口味的，又被恢复活力的Anakin拉着去看了一部他根本不感兴趣的爆米花片，买了两杯可乐和一罐咖啡，一杯根本不够，反正出来的时候Anakin也会再要一杯。他正要付钱，Anakin就把钱强势地递给收银员，又快速丢过去一个小盒子，可能是糖什么的，扬了扬下巴：“一起。”

回到家的时候已经12点了，Obi-wan催促Anakin去洗澡睡觉，自己则走到书房里打开电脑检查后天上课要用的文件。

“Obi-wan。”

“嗯？”Obi-wan转过头，Anakin穿着浴袍，利落的头发软趴趴地搭在肩上还滴着水，滴在自己椅子的扶手上。

“明天早上十点在地铁站见。”

见Obi-wan愣愣的还没反应过来，Anakin补充道：“去约会。”

“你说什么?”Obi-wan怀疑自己没听清，或者压根不愿意听清。

“就这样。”Anakin飞速地低下头，给了Obi-wan一个吻，“明天见。”

彻底当机的Obi-wan后仰倒在椅子上，双手捂住自己的脸。

他得到了一个晚安吻。

这个吻他妈的吻在了嘴上。

————————————————————————————  
【离Obi-wan彻底坠入爱河还有11天】

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想写少女安妮追Obi，怎么越写越有一股浓郁的少女漫的感觉......


End file.
